Only Love
by lil shuna
Summary: Kagome,Inuyasha,Miroku,and Sango are all childhood friends until Inuyasha has to move. After four years he is finally back. Will he remember what kind of relationship him and Kagome had. Or will he find someone else? I hope everyone likes it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry that I have not been writing lately. Since my first story got cancel I decide to make another one with less ghettoness so if you think its boring let me know and I will find a way to make it more fun too. Its call "Only Love". I don't know why I call it that it just came to me one day when I was mad at my boyfriend. So I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or another one in this story.

Outside in the rain

"Kagome, calm down I'm coming back soon and then we will be together again," said a sixteen year old Inuyasha to a fifteen year old Kagome. "But you can't go Inuyasha you have to stay you can't leave me alone," said Kagome. "I know Kags but there is nothing I can do about it but you have to remember that I said that I will come back to you," said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…I love you," said Kagome crying. "I love you too Kags," said Inuyasha bending down to kiss her. "Come on Inuyasha we have to go," said Inu Taisho. "I coming dad Kagome don't forget me remember that I will still love you no matter what," said Inuyasha. "I will Inu I will remember you always," said Kagome. Inuyasha bent down and gave Kagome one last kiss before he ran off. 'Come back soon to me Inu-kun,' thought Kagome before going back home to finish crying.

Fours years later

"Kagome I don't see why you have that boy Hobo or Hojo following you around anyway it is like he is stalking you," said Sango. (A/N: Sango and Miroku are Inuyasha's friends too I just forgot to said there name.) "It is really creeping me out and I must not forget my beautiful Sango," said Miroku. "But you guys just don't understand I don't want to hurt his feeling even though it is getting annoying," said Kagome. "So he needs to stop being a wimp anyway," said Miroku. "I have to agree with Miroku there he is a sissy," said Sango. After a while they all started laughing. "That is so not funny," said Kagome between giggles. "What's so not funny that go ya'll still laughing," said Shippo popping up from behind Miroku. "Me and Miroku was just talking about Hobo being a sissy and a wimp," said Sango still laughing. "Oh… well ya know that we have class in about five minutes," said Shippo. They all stopped laughing and after a few moments stared running to class. After a lot of twisting and turning that finally made it to class with only a minute to spare. "Ok that was close," said Kagome sitting down in her chair. "Yea that was close," said Sango. "Good morning class," said Sato-sensei the reading teacher.

"Morning Sato-sensei," said the class. "Well we will be reading a new book today it is call 'To Kill a Mockingbird,'" said Sato-sensei," Kato pass everyone a book for me." After everyone got there book the teacher wrote on the board what they were to read. Just when she was about to talk the intercom came on.

Intercom

"Good morning students of Fukui University this is your principal Keada. Today we are having an introduction for own new student so that mean that I need all of the students to come to the auditorium. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day from your principal.

Intercom off

"Well class we will discuss what you read tonight tomorrow then," said Sato-sensei dismissing the class. "That got us out of the first half of reading and the second half of English," said Sango. "Now we get to miss math and science but that leaves history," said Miroku sighing. "I wonder who the new student is," said Kagome. "Do you think it is Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. (A/N: you don't know how right you are dear prevent.) After ten minutes of trying to find a seat they found one in the middle. After a while Ms. Keada-sensei came to the stage and settled everyone down.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen as you know we have a new student today. Now I need you to give your fully attention to him," said Ms. Keada-sensei.

"Kagome I hope this end like it is supposed to because we have Gym next period and you know what the Gym teacher said we can't miss any of his class," said Shippo. "Why?" asked Miroku. "Are you really that clueless?" asked Sango. "Yep," said Kagome. "Because Watanabe-sensei said that if did we will get detention, like we care though," said Shippo.

"Well let's get this thing over with so I can get to my next class his name is-," said Keada-sensei.

Wonder who the new student is.

Inuyasha

Koga

Naraku

Sesshomaru

We will have to find out next chapter for now Ja ne.

Kagome2u much love


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry about the cliffy but I have to do it but before we continue with the story we must thanks who reviewed for this story it means a lot to me after the horrible accident with my last story. But let's not stay on the past to long.

Chapter 2

"His name is Inuyasha Taisho. Inuyasha would you come out here and tell us a little bit about yourself," said Ms. Keada said.

'Oh my god it is him he is back. I hope he remembers what we use to have going on,' thought Kagome.

'Inuyasha is back,' thought Miroku and Sango at the same time.

After she said that a young might I add sexy man with black hair and purple-golden eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black baggy pants with some green and black air force ones. (A/N: I'm making Inuyasha human in this story, I'm so sorry about the doggy ears. I love them too.) "As you know my name is Inuyasha Taisho. I moved to Kyoto, Japan about 4 years ago. I used to live here in Tokyo," said Inuyasha. "Ok now that we have finished with the introduction I will discuss everyone back to whatever class they have next," said Ms. Keada walking off the stage toward Miroku. "And you I want you to show Inuyasha around and I don't want to hear from anyone that you have been your pervert self you hear me child," said Ms. Keada. "Yes madam," said Miroku. "Ok," said Ms. Keada walking out of the auditorium. "Ok Miroku we will see you and Inuyasha at the gym and tell him we said hey and remember what Keada said," said Sango. "Yes mother I will follow your orders," said Miroku. Kagome and Shippo start laughing while Sango was fuming. "Bye Miroku," said Kagome walking out the auditorium with Sango and Shippo. Miroku walked over by Inuyasha. "Hey man long times no see," said Miroku. "Wats up," said Inuyasha giving Miroku their secret hand shake. "Nothin," said Miroku. "Are you still the perverted person you were four years ago or have you changed?" asked Inuyasha. (A/N: yea right Miroku change lol.) "Hmmmmmmmm let me see," said Miroku walking over to a girl and accidentally or what you call accidentally touched her butt. "5…4…3…2…1" said Inuyasha and next thing he knew he heard a slap. "Nope he has not change," said Inuyasha. "So what have you been up to for the last four years," asked Miroku walking back to Inuyasha with a red hand print on his face. "Nothin much just bored out of my mind," said Inuyasha. "Well if you had no fun without us then welcome back and I will show you the way," said Miroku. "Can you show me where my dorm is then we can go where ever?" said Inuyasha. "Ok let me see your papers," said Miroku. Inuyasha dig around in his pocket and final gave Miroku everything. "Ok let's see you have the same classes as me you are my new roommate," said Miroku. "Cool so what do we have now?" asked Inuyasha. "We have gym now," said Miroku. "Ok so lets go put up my stuff and lets go," said Inuyasha.

At gym

"I can't believe that Inuyasha is back," said Kagome. "We can't either but calm down it has only been a few years," said Sango. "A few years it has been four whole years," said Kagome. "Ok we get the point," said Shippo. "You don't understand me and Inuyasha have a special connection," said Kagome. "Ok I get it now," said Shippo. "So what about the tournament coming up?" asked Sango. "That means that we have to improve our soccer skills and make new plays," said Shippo. "Already ahead of ya as always this is what we are going to do first we will have practice on our regular days, next me and Sango will come up with the new plays, and then we will have practice from 3:15 to 5:00," said Kagome. "Dang always ready so yes sir captain," said Shippo. "You know it," said Kagome. "Hey everyone how is it going?" asked Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha," said Kagome and Sango. "And who are you?" asked Inuyasha. "That's Shippo and new was the person that came after you did so Kagome is like a mother to him because she takes care of him," said Miroku. "Ok back to business Miroku you need to know what is going of for the upcoming tournament," said Kagome. Sango explained everything to Miroku. "Ok Inuyasha this is Shippo we met him about a month after you left the reason why he is so young in and why he is in the same college as us is because he skipped most of his grades," said Kagome. (A/N: Shippo is sixteen if ya were wondering.) "Ok," said Inuyasha. After a while everything was explained Miroku asked the question the Kagome have wanted to ask for the longest. "Inuyasha do you have a girlfriend?" asked Miroku. 'Please say please say no,' thought Kagome. "Yep her name is Kikyo Harpies," said Inuyasha.

What will Kagome have to say about this find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I will like to thank everyone who reviewed for this story. And for those who have not I hope you review for it to tell me how it sound. I have been wondering does anyone want me to repost the story that was uncompleted. If you do let me know if not let me know too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs in this story.

Chapter 3

"YOU WHAT," said/yelled Kagome angrily. "Yep I go with this girl name Kikyo," said Inuyasha. "Umm….Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute," asked Kagome. "Yea sure," said Inuyasha getting up with Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside by the god tree. "What is wrong with you I thought you and me were suppose to get together after you got back," said Kagome. "I know Kags but I fell in love with Kikyo," said Inuyasha. "How could you after everything we have been though," said Kagome crying. "I'm sorry Kagome but things change," said Inuyasha. 'I'm really am sorry I still love you but Kikyo is stopping me,' thought Inuyasha.

"But we can still be friends,"

"We can still be friends after what you did," said Kagome crying. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and embrace her. "Forget it Inuyasha if you love Kikyo you go to her and I will still be your friend," said Kagome, 'If I can,' she thought stepping put of the embrace and walked back to the building. 'I'm sorry Kagome but I have not choice but to go with Kikyo,' thought Inuyasha while a single tear fall. (A/N: I wonder what the mean.)

After class or during soccer practice

"Ok everyone I hope you had a nice break but we need to get down to business," said Kagome. "As you all know we have a tournament coming up in four months, so that means we will have to practice everyday," said Sango. "Sometimes we won't have practice but other then that we will," said Kagome. "If you can't make practice then call me or Kagome," said Sango. "So does anyone have a question?" asked Kagome. "Yea I do," said someone in the crowd of soccer players.

"What Inuyasha what do you want?" asked Kagome annoyed.

"Can I try out for you team ever though it might be too late?" he asked. (A/N: sorry but I had to tell you it's a co-ed soccer team.) "Yea you have to get with Miroku but you will have to practice harder than the other players," said Kagome. "Alright and Miroku will be your practice panther for when we practice, ok," said Kagome.

"Yeah got ya"

"Ok Miroku get over here now, with your lazy ass"

"Alright so Inuyasha lets work with the tenuiques"

"Alright"

After soccer practice

"That was great everyone but we might need to try harder," said Kagome. "Ok everyone have a good day and will see you tomorrow," said Sango. "How about we head to the shower and then head over to the mall," asked Kagome.

"Together?"

"NO you dumb a pervert"

"Ewwwwwwwwwww that is nasty"

"Let's just head to the shower so we can go to the mall," said Inuyasha going to the BOYS locker room. "Ok," said Sango, Kagome, and Shippo. After everyone was done with there shower they headed to the mall.

At the mall

"Ok what is the first store we are going to?" asked Kagome. "I don't know about ya but I'm going to the arcade," said Inuyasha. "I'm with Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Me too," said Shippo running after Miroku and Inuyasha. "Well that just leave us girls," said Kagome. "Yep let's go to Rave, Hot Topic, and Foot Locker," said Sango. "Alright let's go," said Kagome.

2 hours later

(Love by ring tone)

"That's my phone," said Kagome getting her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello"

"Hey Kagome are you and Sango almost finish shopping?"

"Yea Inuyasha where are you and the guys?"

"At the food court"

"Ok me and Sango will met ya there"

"Alright ja ne"

"Ja ne"

"Who was that," asked Sango. "Inuyasha they are done with playing games and they want us to meet them at the food court," said Kagome. "Ok," said Sango walking to the food court with Kagome.

"Hey ya did you have fun with playing the games?" asked Sango.

"Yea, now we are hungry," said Miroku. "Well let's go eat at WacDonald," suggested Shippo. "Ok," said everyone. After everyone got though eating there headed to their rooms. When Kagome enter her room she played one of her CD's. Then the song that express all of her pain came on.

_Mary J. Blige- Be Without You_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Oooo (oh, oh, oh, oh) oooo_

_Verse 1_

_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go_

_Neither one of us knew why_

_We didn't deal nothing overnight_

_Cuz a love like this takes some time_

_People start off as a phase_

_Said we can't see that_

_Now from top to bottom_

_They see that we did that (yes)_

_It's so true that (yes)_

_We've been through it (yes)_

_We got real shit (yes)_

_See baby we been..._

_Chorus_

_Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)_

_And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)_

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel_

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it_

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_

'How could Inuyasha do this to me after all we have been thought.'

_Verse 2_

_I got a question for ya_

_See I already know the answer_

_But still I wanna ask you_

_Would you lie? (no)_

_Make me cry? (no)_

_Do somethin' behind my back and then try to cover it up?_

_Well, neither would I, baby_

_My love is only your love (yes)_

_I'll be faithful (yes)_

_I'm for real (yes)_

_And with us you'll always know the deal_

_We've been..._

_Chorus_

_Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)_

_And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)_

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel_

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it_

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_

_Verse 3_

_See this is real talk_

_I'm always stay (no matter what)_

_Good or bad (thick and thin)_

_Right or wrong (all day everyday)_

_Now if you're down on love or don't believe_

_This ain't for you (no, this ain't for you)_

_And if you got it deep in your heart_

_And deep down you know that it's true (come on, come on, come on)_

_Well, let me see you put your hands up (hands up)_

_Fellas tell your lady she's the one (fellas tell your lady she's the one, oh)_

_Put your hands up (hands up)_

_Ladies let him know he's got you locked_

_Look him right in his eyes and tell him_

_We've been..._

'Why can't I forget why because….. I love him' thought Kagome crying.

_Chorus_

_Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)_

_And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)_

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel_

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it_

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_

_Hook _

_Heeeeeeeeeeeey Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Heeeeeeeeeeeey Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Bridge_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

Then someone knock on the door.

"Come in Sango"

"Kags is that how you really feel about Inuyasha"

"Yea but the thing is I can't forget what we had before he left"

"I just came by to say good night so good night Kags"

"Night"

Well how was it please tell me ya enjoyed it.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner then ya excepted but I have to write the sixth chapter to this story for ya. And then I turned around and made another story while I was still writing this one so I would like to say sorry to all of you that were waiting for this chapter. So here is your story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the people in this story I believe unless I come up with an unexpected person.

Two weeks later

"Ok everyone as you know we all have been working hard here so I will give ya the next two to three days off," said Kagome. Everyone started to cheer and jump around with joy no matter how tired they were. "Alright now I will properly introduction our new teammates, so Inuyasha come on up here," said Sango. "Everyone should know Inuyasha's name so as up to next week I will be renaming everyone position," said Kagome. "And also Coach Keada will be coming back next week ok if that is all then everyone can dismiss then," said Sango. "Kagome," said Kao, "will we get new uniforms or do we have to use the one we had last year?" "I think we will get new ones or I will just order some for the tournament," said Kagome, "ok so everyone dismiss."

At lunch the next day

"So Inuyasha when will we be able to meet your girlfriend?" asked Miroku. "She is heading over here right now," said Inuyasha. Everyone looked over at the lunchroom door and saw a girl with long black hair a short blue skirt with a tight pink shirt wearing a lot of make up. "Is that her?" asked Kagome not trying not to act disgusted. "Yea that her," said Inuyasha hearing the disgust in Kagome's voice. "Hey Inu-Baba," yelled Kikyo. "Hey… Kikyo," said Inuyasha. When Kikyo got there she bended down and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the lips. (Ewwwwwwwwww) Kagome turned around so she wouldn't have to see. Kikyo sat down next to Inuyasha and smirked at Kagome. "It looks like I should do that more often," said Kikyo to Kagome. "Go to hell bitch," said Kagome. "Well you should watch that little temper of yours bitch," said Kikyo. "I'm getting tired of your mess slut," said Kagome. "Inu-Baba are you just going to let her talk to me like that," yelled Kikyo. (Does she ever stop yelling?) "Umm….," said Inuyasha. "You don't have to say anything if sweetie if you can't think of anything," yelled Kikyo. "Ok," said Inuyasha holding his ears. "I don't have to deal with your shit Kikyo," said Kagome getting up and walking out the lunchroom. "Well that was sort of went ok," said Miroku after a few minutes later. "Yea," said Inuyasha. "I think I need to go see how Kagome is doing," said Sango getting up and leaving the lunchroom. "I will go with you," said Shippo. "Well I got to go baby I will see you later," said Kikyo giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. (Finally that slut left with all her screaming and yelling.) "Well that just leaves me and you bubby," said Miroku. "Miroku have you been drinking something while I was gone?" asked Inuyasha. "No I don't think so," said Miroku thinking. "Never mind just show me where everything is," said Inuyasha. "Ok," said Miroku. (Sometimes I wonder about Miroku.)

With Kag, San, Ship

"Hey Kags are you ok?" asked Sango. "Yea I think that we should go practice for our upcoming concert," said Kagome. "Alright where should we practice at?" asked Shippo. "Umm… we could use the music room if its free," said Sango. "Do you think anyone is in there?" asked Kagome. Shippo looked at his watch. "Not for an hour and an half," said Shippo. "Alright right you hear the fox head to the music room," said Kagome. "YES MA'MA," yelled Sango and Shippo.

When they arrived at the music room they found it empty as excepted. Sango got out the base guitar and Shippo went to the keyboard. "Hey Shippo why don't you play drums until Miroku gets here," said Kagome. "Ok," said Shippo getting up to go to the drums and Kagome went to the microphone. "What songs should we do first?" asked Kagome. "I don't care what it is and I just happy Miroku is not hear because he would want to say 'Ms. New Booty' and I hate the dance we have to do," said Sango. "Me too how bout' 'Check On it' Shippo can do Miroku's part," said Kagome. "Ok," said Shippo. "Alright let's do it," said Sango. "Sango go ahead and start the base part," said Kagome.

I know all of you hope for a longer chapter so I'm sorry bout this one I will try to make the next one longer.

So I will like to thank everyone that reviewed for the last chapters.

Until next time Ja ne

Kagome2u


	5. Chapter 5

I know it has been a while since I last updated this story but I will try to do better next time. So sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy the story.

Wit Miroku and Inuyasha on the tour of the school building

"So here is the lady locket room we're not supposed to go in there but I do anyway," said Miroku. "I wonder why that said that to you," said Inuyasha already knowing the answer. "Ya see I don't know why but I don't really care," said Miroku. "I know you don't," mutter Inuyasha. "Next on this wonder tour wit Miroku I present the music room," said Miroku. "So what is special bout the music room?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku gasped. "Have you forgotten bout us already this where the band plays," said Miroku.

"So ya continue to play witout me huh,"

"Well we thought that it might help Kagome a little bit,"

"Did it work?" (I got tired of writing Miroku and Inuyasha so I'm going to do this until we get to Sango, Kagome, and Shippo.)

"Yea it did,"

Then all of sudden they hear 'Check on it'. "How are they just goin play that song witout me," "I don't know," said Inuyasha laughing at Miroku.

_Shippo Slim Thug_

_You need to playin around wit all them clowns and the wangstas_

_Good girls gotta get down wit them gangstas_

_Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it_

_While I stand in the background and check up on it_

"Man this ain't right they got Shippo singin my part," said Miroku pouting. "Let's just go in," said Inuyasha.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the music room quietly without getting notice.

_Sango chorus_

_Ohh boy you lookin like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over check up on it, I'm let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Kagome Beyonce_

_If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it_

_While I turn around you watch me check up on it_

_Oooooooohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face_

_Ya can't take it, its blazin, ya rock me its amaze_

_You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it_

_If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it_

_You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason_

_I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta to read you_

'Man Kagome sound just as good as she was when we were in high school,' thought

_Sango chorus _

_Ohh boy you lookin like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over check up on it, I'm let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Ohh boy you lookin like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over check up on it, I'm let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Kagome Beyonce_

_I can tell you wanna to taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it_  
_You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you_

_Sango chorus _

_Ohh boy you lookin like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over check up on it, I'm let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Ohh boy you lookin like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over check up on it, I'm let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Shippo Slim Thug_

_I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do  
And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue  
I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew  
Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind  
It won't hurt if you gone try one time  
They all hot, but let me see this ones mine  
Its slim thug and DC outta H town_

_Sango chorus _

_Ohh boy you lookin like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over check up on it, I'm let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Ohh boy you lookin like you like what you see_

_Won't you come over check up on it, I'm let you work up on it_

_Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it_

_Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

"That was great ya but ya could have waited until I got here," said Miroku. "Sorry but we couldn't wait for ya slow ass," said Kagome. "But it is a nice ass right, Sango," said Miroku grinning. Sango looked away blushing. "Anyway let's practice, Inuyasha do you still remember how to play the guitar?" asked Sango. "Yea it's somethin that I or anyone can never forget," said Inuyasha. "Alright get a guitar and lets sing something that you, Miroku, and Shippo can sing," said Kagome. "How bout 'Nothing but a Number'," said Miroku. "Ok but me and Kagome are sittin this one out and someone needs to play two parts," said Sango. "I will do Pleasure and Spectacular," said Inuyasha. "Ok everyone get in place," said Kagome.

_Inuyasha Pleasure_

_Yeah this ya boy pleasure..  
the fine pleasure...  
to all the ladies who like pleasure...  
age aint nuthin but a numba...  
pretty ricky and the mavericks..._

(It aint nothing but a (lets go) number)  
It aint nothing but a number  
(aint nothing but a number)  
It aint nothing but a number  
it aint nuthin but a nummmber  
it aint nuthin but a number...yeah  


_Inuyasha Pleasure_ _Chorus_  
_You sa-a-a-a-a-e-e-e it's because of my age girl  
but age aint nothing but a number  
It aint nothing but a number (number baby)  
You sa-ea-ea-ea-ea it's because of my age girl  
but age aint nothing but a number  
It aint nothin but a number (number baby)_

Miroku Baby Blue

_I'm a young man, but my dick grown up  
I like to beat it up wit legs over shoulders  
I'm the one you call when you wanna get fucked.  
Hit you in da house, in da car, in da truck.  
Baby bend over, let me hit it from the back.  
Ima show you how Stella got her groove back.  
How you feel like a little girl, sneakin for your boyfriend  
leavin' your window cracked.  
I get a phone call everyday weekly.  
Legs open very easy da meanin' of L.O.V.E  
baby blue, B.A.B.Y.B.L.U.E.  
Have you spellin you my name in yo sleep.  
I beat that drum like the energizer bunny.  
Keep goin' and goin', goin' and goin'.  
Show ya that an old man can't do ya body like I can.  
I'll flip it and keep ya moanin'.  
_  
_Inuyasha Pleasure_ _Chorus_  
_You sa-a-a-a-a-e-e-e it's because of my age girl  
but age aint nothing but a number  
It aint nothing but a number (number baby)  
You sa-ea-ea-ea-ea it's because of my age girl  
but age aint nothing but a number  
It aint nothin but a number (number baby)_

_Shippo Slick' em_

_I know you been goin' through some changes.  
People got you anglin' in different directions.  
Now it's time for the best  
Sit down on the bed gurl  
Let me teach you what lesson I'm talkin' 'bout.  
Havin sex 'n' a little romance 'n' a little affection  
I'm talking' 'bout headboard bangin'  
Forget about dem other ones, aint nobody gonna do you like (ahh)  
Age aint nothin but a number gurl  
Tryin to blow your mind and make you wonder girl  
Trying to hit you with this thunder girl, trying to make this bedroom rumble girl  
So turn the page to another chapter 'cause you want matter nothin'  
thats matter  
I'm your servant, you're my master  
I'm tryin to climb this latter happily ever after  
_

_Inuyasha Pleasure_ _Chorus_  
_You sa-a-a-a-a-e-e-e it's because of my age girl  
but age aint nothing but a number  
It aint nothing but a number (number baby)  
You sa-ea-ea-ea-ea it's because of my age girl  
but age aint nothing but a number  
It aint nothin but a number (number baby)_

_Inuyasha Spectacular_

_Don't waste no time, just gimme your hand lets walk on the sand  
Spend a couple of grand.  
Approachin' your body with sex appeal.  
On the real, me and you could just chill.  
I'm talkin' 'bout back action, satisfaction,  
guaranteed wip lashes on your back.  
Gurl my luv is everlastin, everlastin.  
I wanna sign ya, and wine 'n' dine ya.  
Spin you like DJ Rhyma.  
Suck on your neck like a vampire.  
you a bomb.  
'Bout to blow up all you need is a big timer.  
Don't worry 'bout age 'cause I'm 21, bout mines  
_

_Inuyasha Pleasure_ _Chorus_  
_You sa-a-a-a-a-e-e-e it's because of my age girl  
but age aint nothing but a number  
It aint nothing but a number (number baby)  
You sa-ea-ea-ea-ea it's because of my age girl  
but age aint nothing but a number  
It aint nothin but a number (number baby)_

"That was good," said Kagome. "Now all we need is two more people to join our group that we can be even or somewhat ever like three girls and four boys," said Sango. "So I guess that mean that we will have to find some people then," said Miroku. "Yep," said Shippo. "I guess that mean that two people will have to miss practice then," said Kagome. "No we all can do it Friday and then all of us can go clubbing," said Sango. " "Alright," said everyone. "Lets get out of here and go to History," said Kagome.

History

Inuyasha was sleeping in the back with his book in front of him. Sango was slapping Miroku's hand away from her ass. Kagome was listening to music with her I pod. (I miss mine soo much wahhhhhhhhh) And Shippo was taking down whatever notes Tanaka-sensei. Kagome looked at the clock and started to count down.

'5…4…3….2…1… ring you dumb ass bell,' thought Kagome.

Ring ring

'Finally,' thought everyone except Shippo. "Lets go hang out in ya room," said Shippo. "Ok," said Kagome and Sango.

In Kagome and Sango dorm room

"Nice dorm," said Inuyasha. "Thanks Kagome decorated it," said Sango. The dorm had red wall in the den and had blue and black walls in the kitchen and Sango's room was blue and Kagome's was green. "So what does everyone want to do?" asked Kagome.

"Lets play strip poker," said Miroku. "No," said Sango. "Lets play truth or dare," said Kagome. "Alright lets just change the rules a bit," said Inuyasha. "Can I invite Kilala too?" asked Shippo. "Yea and Inuyasha what are you suggestin?" asked Kagome. "Well--," said Inuyasha.

Alright here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy it and sorry bout the delay. And sorry for the cliffy.

Kagome2u


End file.
